emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies
In Delicious 2 and later games, trophies can be unlocked by completing certain tasks in the game. Some trophies can be obtained by simply progressing through the game, while others require the player to complete certain tasks unrelated to the main game, ranging from finding hidden easter eggs to earning a certain amount of money. Delicious 2 There are 12 trophies to be earned in all. They can be viewed by clicking the Trophy cabinet button in the main menu. Delicious - Emily's Tea Garden Trophies in Tea Garden come in the form of strange-looking plants. They can be viewed by clicking the Trophies button in the main menu. There are 18 trophies to be earned. The game files contain strings for a deleted 19th trophy that was used by the developers for testing, named 'Cheater! Cheater!' with the description 'Use a cheat to get a trophy'. Delicious - Emily's Taste of Fame Taste of Fame has trophies in the form of fireworks. The firecrackers themselves can be viewed by clicking the Trophies 'button in the level selection menu. The fireworks show can be viewed after finishing the game. The are 18 trophies in total. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season As in the previous game, trophies in ''Holiday Season come in the form of fireworks. They can be viewed by clicking the 'Trophies '''button in the level selection menu, and the fireworks show can be viewed after finishing the game. There are 18 trophies to collect. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Again, the trophies come as fireworks. They can be viewed by clicking the '''Trophies '''button in the level selection menu, and the fireworks show can be viewed after finishing the game. There are 18 trophies to collect. Delicious - Emily's True Love Trophies in [[Delicious: Emily's True Love|''True Love]] take the form of chocolates, which Emily and Patrick can eat and comment on after finishing the game. They can be viewed by clicking the '''Trophies button in the episode selection screen. There are 26 trophies to collect, the most in any of the games. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding The guests invited to Emily and Patrick's wedding essentially function as trophies. They can be unlocked by completing invitation challenges. The invitees can be viewed by clicked the Invitations button in the episode selection screen. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Trophies in Honeymoon Cruise come in the form of various characters from the game. They can be viewed by clicking the Collectables button in the episode selection screen. Obtaining all 21 trophies unlocks a "special story scene", a teaser that shows the first scene from New Beginning. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Again, trophies in New Beginning appear as various characters from the game. They can be viewed by clicking the Trophies button in the level selection screen. There are 20 trophies to be unlocked. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Trophies in Home Sweet Home come in the form of decorations and toys for Paige's bedroom. Paige's room can be accessed by clicking the Emily's House button in the level selection screen. There are 21 trophies. Delicious - Emily's Hopes and Fears Trophies in Hopes and Fears come in the form of plants. The trophy room can be accessed by clicking the button in the top right of the level selection screen. There are 21 trophies to collect. Notes Category:Achievements Category:Gameplay